You and You and I
by FlyxFlies
Summary: "If you don't stop kicking me, you're sleeping on the floor." Poly HamBurrLaurens? Anyone?


"If you don't stop kicking me you're sleeping on the floor." Aaron heard his boyfriends bickering next to him, presumably the result of John kicking Alexander in his sleep.

"Sorry!" John grumbled, Aaron feeling him roll over and curl up around him instead. He welcomed the additional warmth, scooting backwards into him momentarily before Alexander's alarm clock went off and disrupted the balance.

"Why did you set it to the LOUDEST siren you could find?" He rolled over to look over John's shoulder at Alexander.

"I have to," Alex mumbled, reaching over and hitting the button to stop the alarm.

"At 6 AM?" John complained, sitting up. His hair was all over the place- he'd recently cut it, it wasn't shoulder length anymore, but it was still quite curly. Aaron loved it.

Mornings were often spent like this, with disrupting eachother's sleep schedules until everyone settled back down.

"The rule is, if you wake us up, you have to make us breakfast." Aaron grinned, pushing himself up to meet Alexander's eyes properly.

Alexander sighed before throwing the covers off of his legs, purposefully throwing them onto John in a tent-like fashion. John threw the covers off, rolling out of bed to chase after Alex into the kitchen before coming back five seconds later to help Aaron up.

Aaron held out his arms for John to pull him up, John tugging him forward and catching him by the waist to hold him up before tilting his chin up to give him a surprise kiss.

Aaron swung his arms over John's shoulders, standing on his tip-toes to reach John more easily. John giggled and pulled away gently, detatching himself and pulling Aaron along to the kitchen.

"D'you guys want toast?" Alex asked, pulling bread out of the pantry. "I don't have a lot of time before I have to go to work."

"Sounds good," John mumbled, pressing a kiss to Alexander's cheek before going to the table. Aaron went and got out some silverware for the table, setting some down in front of John.

John picked up his fork and started trying to chew on the prongs, but Aaron took it away from him.

"Don't hurt your teeth. I'll get you one of your necklaces, just a minute," Aaron said, setting down the fork again and walking over to one of the drawers, pulling out one of the donut-shaped rubbery necklaces that John could chew on without harming his teeth.

John was autistic, that was a fact- he hadn't seen a psychiatrist, but it was a safe bet that he was. His boyfriends loved him all the same- they had to make a few adjustments, like being careful about sarcasm and making sure John didn't impulsively start chewing something dangerous.

Aaron put the necklace over his head, letting it hang down like a necklace and letting John put the chewable pendant into his own mouth and start gnawing on it.

Aaron went over to Alex by the counter, watching him quickly raise himself onto his tip-toes. He liked to be tall.

Alexander turned to him, meeting his gaze and leaning down to kiss his forehead, Aaron laughing and tugging him down so he wasn't on his toes- they were actually around the same height.

"Go sit down, Aaron. Breakfast's almost ready."

Aaron crossed the kitchen again and sat down across from John, watching him tap his fingers on the tablecloth while chewing his necklace, looking like he was about to fall back asleep.

"You awake?" Aaron laughed a little, reaching across the table to hold John's inactive hand, John looking back up at him and snapping out of his daze.

"Maybe?" He smiled a little, not meeting Aaron's eyes.

"When Alex goes to work, we can go back to bed, how about that?" Aaron offered, John nodding in agreement.

Alexander set down two plates of toast in front of them- already buttered.

"Love you two," Alex said, kissing the top of John's head and blowing a kiss to Aaron, heading back to their room to change into his work clothes before leaving through the front door. They ate the toast quietly, faint light starting to stream through their windows and illuminating John's freckles, giving him a tiny halo around his frizzy hair.

John finished his toast first, putting his plate on the counter before coming back to take Aaron's now-empty plate away.

"Back to bed?"

"Mhmmm," John nodded, walking with Aaron to their bedroom and scooting under the covers, still gnawing on his necklace.

Aaron pulled John close to his chest, then shifted uncomfortably when his breasts smooshed up against John's chest. John quickly adjusted too to make him more comfortable, before they settled down together, before their breathing started leveling out and they fell asleep again.

It was a while before they woke up again, Aaron tracing his thumb over the angles of John's face until his eyes fluttered open, fixing themselves on the space between Aaron's eyes.

"You awake?"

"Mmhm."

"What do you want to do?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"Sure," Aaron said, waiting for John to get up so he could help him up.

John opened the closet after helping Aaron up, pulling out a pair of jeans to replace his pyjama bottoms with. He stepped out of the turtle-printed bottoms and into the jeans, Aaron trying not to stare at him.

Aaron pulled his binder out of the drawer, handing it to John while he tugged his shirt over his head, turning to John and holding his arms above his head so John could tug the binder over his arms and down his torso- a much easier process than wiggling around by himself as he tried to get it on.

John tossed him a random shirt and waited for him to pull it on, then letting him get his jeans on.

"You good?"

"Yep. Let's go," Aaron yawned, grabbing John's hand and leading him out the door.


End file.
